A 5-year renewal of the Center on Environmental Genetics (CEG) is proposed. The unifying theme of this Center has been to investigate, in various species but ultimately in the human population, the impact of genetic diversity on the response of the individual to toxic environmental agents. The scope of the Center includes a multidisciplinary approach, from "the Molecule to the Human," devoted to application of molecular biology and genetics to environmental research. Since the beginning of this Center in 1992, the subject of "interindividual differences in genetic susceptibility" has become a major focus throughout the field of Environmental Health Sciences. We propose to build on our foundation by responding to new and exciting developments in the fields of Molecular Biology and Human Genetics. We propose to: [1] promote interdisciplinary research in the area of environmental health sciences, with a focus on the interaction between genes and the environment; [a] enhance our understanding of the theory and practice of genetic epidemiology through lectures,seminars and workshops organized by the new Genetic Epidemiology & Biostatistics Facilities and Services Core; [b] facilitate genetic analysis through the addition of expertise and services to our Molecular & Cellular Biology Facilities & Services Core; [c] emphasize the molecular and genetic analysis of cellular responses to environmental agents by continued strengthening of the Research Core activities. [2] encourage junior investigators to direct their research toward a focus in environmental health sciences; [a] appoint interested and productive investigators to the Center; [b] continue to use the Pilot Projects Program to stimulate new investigations in the field of Environmental Genetics; [c] provide mentoring to junior investigators through the Research Cores and F&S Cores of the Center; 131 develop a partnership with the surrounding community to provide education, awareness of environmental health issues and public policies through the Community Outreach and Education Program (COEP) Core. [a] develop education programs to enhance public awareness of the role of genetics in the impact of environmental exposures on human health; [b] engage community groups in a dialogue concerning ethical/legal issues associated with environmental genetics; [c] promote information transfer through the NewsLetter, exhibits. and computer-based communications. The long- term goal is to improve human health through the translation of basic and applied research into clinical practice, and to provide the community with the necessary information to make informed decisions for promoting a healthier environment and lifestyle.